


Barry Allen, Super Nerd

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash, nerd!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is a nerd. Len loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Allen, Super Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this article: http://www.usatoday.com/story/news/2016/02/11/ligo-discovers-gravitational-waves/80226644/

Barry and Len are at home when Barry first finds out about scientists pinpointing gravitational waves while looking at scientific articles online.

Len is exiting the kitchen and intending to head across the living room, but only gets halfway across before he’s slammed into almost at super speed and hugged tightly around the shoulders by a very excited speedster who is…well, the speech is almost super speed.

The only thing that really gets through to Len, who is kind of just standing there in wide-eyed shock and mechanically patting his husband’s hair, is that this has something to do with science. Suddenly this all makes sense and Len relaxes.

He does eye Barry warily, though, a little concerned that his husband might forget that he’s not 8-years-old and it is no longer appropriate to jump up and down when happy. And…are those…are those tears?? Of joy, it seems like, but still…


End file.
